


Avengers/young bloods

by Panicfalloutchemical9 (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Avengers spinoff, Other, Young bloods, alternate universe: avengers but bandom, brainwashed!patrick, god of thunder!elton, hulk!brendon, ironman!pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Panicfalloutchemical9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spinoff of the avengers based in the young bloods timeline so shit kind of makes sense? I'll explain sometime in near future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

Characters:

Brendon Urie as the hulk

Sarah Urie as black widow

(I ship brutasha so much and brendon and Sarah are married so it makes sence)

Pete wentz as iron man

Elton john as Thor

Courtney love as Loki

Patrick stump as hawkeye (because clint get brainwashed by Loki and Courtney basically does the same to patrick)

Dallon weekes as captain America

Travie McCoy as nick fury

Gerard way as agent Coulson


	2. She's your dirty blonde

Travie and Gerard were walking around the base as all the scientists and agents rushed around trying to figure out what was in the case and why was it attached to a portal.

Gerard was talking to one if the scientists when Travie walked up to him.

"Gerard are there any updates?"

"None as far as I know but you will be the first to know when something happens" he responded

"Where patrick?"

"Up in his den" Gerard said pointing towards the ceiling where patrick was sat up in the scaffolding watching everyone.

'Agent stump, you are needed' Travie's voice filled the earpiece patrick had in, patrick responded by gripping one of the poles and sliding down sanding next to Travie with his head held high.

"Yes director?" He said looking at the portal.

"I need you to cover the area, make sure no one gets in"

"Done"

Patrick walked away as the scientists and Gerard attempted to get the portal working.

After a few attempts and buzzing sounds later the portal has started working. All the people preset stared in amazement as it glowed blue then sparks stopping straight away.

But in place of where the portal was stood a woman with blonde hair dressed in black looking around and smirking when her eyes settled on Travie. In her hand was a guitar neck with a machete attached to it.

"Miss can you please put the weapon down" Travie said walking towards her.

"This?" She said as she blasted a blue apart towards Travie, knocking him down.

All the scientists ran in all directions as she stepped off of the platform. Bullets were being fired at her as she saw patrick fire his gun in her direction. Aiming to hit her.

Patrick was caught off guard as she grabbed him by the neck and looked straight into his eyes, her own turning yellow.

Patricks eyes widened as he felt all emotions disappear and he felt numb, all his memories gone. His own eyes turned yellow as his face became emotionless, the mysterious woman laughed as she heard Travie get up of the ground and aim his gun at her.

"Patrick, show me how you use a gun" she said as he aimed his gun at Travie like he had lost all control over his body and shot him making him fall back.

"Now I believe we need to find a headquarters" she said walking towards Travie and gabbing the case he had somehow managed to grab.

"Courtney.." He rasped as he fell unconscious.

Courtney then walked out of the lab smiling as patrick followed behind.

"Time to cause chaos"


	3. 'Til death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is because someone's brain said there needs to be more and that their heart said the same thing :)

Part 2

Sarah was walking through the alleyways of New York to find brendon, Gerard has called her an hour ago to tell her that Courtney has broke free and patrick is under her control.

Her stomach dropped when she was told the news. Patrick? Gone?

She knew that brendon was close by when she heard the soft strumming of a guitar. Closing in on where the sound came from she saw him sitting on A window ledge, eyes closed strumming a soft melody.

Sarah could of smiled. Could of. But she was sent by Gerard and she had a mission to complete.

Walking up to brendon, he stopped playing, his eyes were still closed when he spoke.

"Have you come to kill me?"

"No. Of course not"

"Then why are you here?"

"Gerard. He wanted us to group up again, there's more of us now and well patrick has gone" she said not looking at him

"What do you mean patrick has gone?" Brendon's eyes were now open staring her down.

"Courtney, has brainwashed him. And we need to help him"

A stray year went down her eye and brendon stood up, his guitar forgotten on the ledge he had a determined an fierce look in his eyes, he spoke again,

"Count me in!"


	4. Former heroes who quit to late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is asked to join the gang

Part 3

Pete wentz was cornered in his office by Travie and Gerard. They were asking for him to join their team.

"I'm not joining your little girl band"

He said arms folded,

"You knew this day would come so just join!" Gerard pleaded

"No"

"Pete. I'm really desperate, so just help me." Travie sighed

"Why?"

"Don't be a dick, dude. We are practically up against a goddess and the guys we got ain't good enough no to mention we lost a guy"

"You lost a guy"

"Yeah, patrick.... Wait. Shit!" Gerard's eyes were wide as he saw pete go pale.

"Not like that pete I swear!" Gerard reassured him.

"I guess I have no choice?" Pete asked

"You do man. But we are real desperate" Travie piped up

"No, no. I have no choice" pete said his thoughts on getting patrick back

"I'm in"

Gerard and Travie both smiled as they lead pete to the jet, hopefully Sarah and brendon were there waiting for the mission to be set.


	5. The mighty fall

Part 4

Courtney was walking around the headquarters they set up underground, impatient and bored as patrick sorted out weapons they had stolen.

"How exactly are we going to get rid of music?" Patrick asked looking up, his eyes still a bright yellow

"That love, is a question for later." Courtney smiled

"Then what's the case for?"

"To transport my army here"

"Oh"

Patrick the returned to shuffling through the weapons, Courtney zoned out sitting down as she felt like her brain entered a different place.

***

Opening her eyes she looked around to see empty space, in front of her was a man. He had red horns on his forehead and a red pointed tail to match.

"What am I doing here?" She asked him, her toned annoyed

"You want an army. Correct?" He grinned revealing two sets of fangs

"Yes. I want my army"

"I can tell you how to get that on one condition"

"What?" She demanded causing the strange man to smile even more

"Joe Trohman"

She processed what he said before she felt two hands on her shoulders and the feeling of falling before returning to reality

***

Her body jolted as she was brought back, patrick staring at her confused and concerned.

"Joe Trohman" she gasped

"What?"

"Joe Trohman. I need him to get my army!"

She said standing up, she stared at the computer before looking at patrick again,

"Can you find where me Trohman is located for me?"

He smiled before replying, "sure can, give me an hour and I can locate his exact pinpoint"

"Good"


	6. Find happiness in misery

Part 5

Patrick had located where joe was and Courtney's was there. An music gallery or something, he was one of the people who submitted music work.

She was dressed in a black dress and a black blazer. Her guitar neck still in her hand.

Walking through the entrance she immediately saw joe, he was boasting over a piece of music he had especially wrote for this event.

Two guards saw her walk past and went to grab her, she whacked them both with the guitar neck and slices their throats watching them gurgle on their blood and fall to the ground.

Courtney smirked as she turned around and strolled down the stairs towards joe.

Everyone turned to see the newest arrival as she strutted towards joe, he smiled at her not expecting her to drag him by his tie to the nearest table, flipping him over and grabbing a device from her poker and jabbing it into joes eye.

He screamed loudly making Courtney happy as everyone else had ran out screaming, she had time for this to work.

Leaving a screaming joe in agony over his eye, she walked out to chaos. Smiling as she formed a new plan.

 

\-----

Patrick was at work at opening the case, he had just got the info straight from joe, he wasn't confused about why it was one dude but he didn't question. 

He was too busy trying to open the god damn case for Courtney so she could get her army.

After what seemed like an hour the case had unlocked itself and opened patrick was started and nearly fell out of his chair as he rushed forward to see what was inside ...


End file.
